One Night
by Andrina Sparda
Summary: K/S- Spock had some news to tell Jim that will change thier plans to further their relationship. *Vivid Sex*


This is a prequel to M'ara of Vulcan or an alternate version of Spock's relationship with Jim than that of what is said in that story anyway. It was bouncing around in my head and thought I would write it since I do like K/S. This story takes place a few months after Star Trek 4- The Voyage Home.

This is my first explicit sex scene so if you think I should just keep with the leave it to your imagination approach let me know and I can re write it. And of course Paramount owns Star trek not me. I do not write in their world to make a profit, only to have some fun.

One Night

Spock stood at Jim's quarter's door, not knowing whether to push the chime or not. The reason he was visiting was not a pleasant one, for either of them he suspected. After a few more moments hesitation his long graceful fingers rang the chime.

"Enter"

Spock slowly walked in, the lights were dim and Jim was sitting down, a drink in his hand. Spock had to fight not to smile at the picture this created.

"Well Spock, are you here for revenge for the chess game you lost yesterday?" Jim said with a smile that radiated his whole face and reflected in his expressive eyes. Spock, always loved that smile, and was glad that his company was the cause of it.

"No, I wish to speak with you, about a personal matter, but since we always seem to speak better during a game, a rematch would not be objectionable."

Jim looked at Spock for a moment. Spock's dark eyes were expressive, even nervous. Jim knew all of the subtle clues that gave away Spock's emotions, but he could not fathom what this was about.

"The board is as always set up, would you like something, tea or altair water?" Kirk asked leaning forward.

"Altair water would be fine Jim," Spock said taking is usual place in a chair in front of the chess set. Jim got up and got Spock's drink handing it to him before sitting opposite to his pointy eared friend. Jim then made the first move with the white piece.

Spock surveyed his friends move and then countered it.

"Spock I thought you said you had something you wanted to speak to me about," Jim said, when the silence was growing uncomfortable. That did not happen normally when Sock came to his quarters for a game of Chess.

Spock uncharacteristically sighed. "Jim I am taking a leave of absence for a year," Spock replied. Jim made his next move on the board.

"Well, I can't say as I like it but after all that you have been through the last couple of years, even dying a few months ago I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Your memories didn't even return until last month. Perhaps we all need an extended vacation. However, this is not like you, Star Fleet is your life, why Spock, there is something your not telling me." Jim replied not looking at the Vulcan sitting in front of him. Jim wanted to scream at him, plead with him not leave the Enterprise, or him. He also knew that it would do no good, he _had_ begged Spock to not go back to Vulcan after their first five year mission, and he went anyway. Jim knew that When Spock set his mind to some thing; it was useless to try to alter his course. If Sarek had been unsuccessful, Jim knew he had no chance in hell.

Spock leaned back, his fingers lightly rubbing his eyebrows in a very human fashion.

"Jim, Saavik is pregnant."

Jim dropped the glass of brandy he had been nursing, shattering it all over the chess board in front of them. Spock got up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and began cleaning it up. Jim came out of his shock and began to help pick up the broken pieces of glass. When the brandy was mostly cleaned up both men stood, looking at each other, unsure of what to do now.

"Jim, it would please me if you would say something" Spock said, his dark eyes staring at Jim's, he could see the surprise and hurt. Jim sighed and the rubbed the back of his neck.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, Spock, what are you going to do?"

"Saavik and I are going to be married, I do not wish for my child to be without a father or his name," Spock said truthfully.

"This changes things, a lot of things." Jim said his voice weaker, defeated.

Spock knew that fact very well. When his memories had returned they had spoken of exploring a relationship much different than the one they shared now. Losing each other made their feeling well known. So many years had already been lost that they had decided not to waste any more. Now their fate was sealed.

"I know Jim, I am sorry. I have tried to think of other possibilities, but have come up with only one solution. Saavik saved my life on Genesis, and so did you, but for my child I can not chose you as I would have done other wise," Spock said sadness seeping in to his deep melodic voice not only for himself but also for the pain he had caused Jim.

Jim didn't speak, but just calmed his emotions for moment so he could respond coherently. He took a deep breath and decided to say something before Spock took his silence the wrong way.

"You are a man of honor and duty Spock, I would not expect you to abandon Saavik and your child," Jim said putting a hand on Spock's shoulder. Jim did not say that that is exactly what he wanted, he wanted Spock all to him self as it had been for many years.

Spock put his hand on top of Jim's and held it gently. A more intimate touch than had ever been shared between them before. Spock knew it was illogical, but he could not stand to see Jim hurting and wanted to comfort him.

Jim shuttered at Spock's warm touch. He turned around and before Spock could protest, he grabbed the Vulcan into a passionate kiss. Spock froze for a moment, but could not resist his Jim's embrace. An embrace he had waited years to experience, and this could be their last chance. Spock kissed Jim back with urgency as Jim slid his fingers down to meet Spock's and gently rubbed them in a Vulcan kiss. Spock moaned slightly, beginning to shiver. He knew he could not stop now if the _Enterprise_ its self was on the verge of self destruction.

They both quickly removed each others clothing and made their way to Jim's bed. Jim gently caressed Spock's lean and firm body, taking charge, knowing his Vulcan's sexual experience was limited. He also knew he had never before been with another man. Jim moved his hand down to Spock's crotch and found him hard and dripping. The noises Spock made under Jim's touch was almost enough to send him over the edge.

To Jim's surprise Spock grabbed His wrist and flipped Jim on to his back kissing him fiercely. His hands traveled all over his captains, his Th'lya's, body. Jim arched his back as Spock moved closer and spread Jim's legs. As Spock entered Jim, Spock's breath caught with the powerful pleasure that was surging through him. Spock could tell by Jim's eyes rolling in the back of his head and his labored breathing that he felt the same. Spock began to thrust, softly at first not wanting to hurt the lovely man beneath him.

"Oh God,… Spock, please don't hold back" Jim said in a strained voice from their activities. Spock obliged and began to thrust harder and faster. Spock could feel his orgasm starting to build, every inch of him felt like it was on fire. He had wanted this for so long, and to have it at last was almost too much.

"Spock…" Jim moaned as he came, his body trembling. Hearing his name said in such a manner by Jim made it impossible for him to resist any longer.

"Yes…My Th'lya!" Spock nearly screamed with a last thrust Spock's whole body exploded with a sensation he would never forget. Spock collapsed on to Jim, as his body recovered. For a long time neither of them spoke as they held each other. Both were afraid that if they spoke it would truly be over.

"This is our memory Spock, our one night no one can take away from us," Jim said as he ran his fingers through Spock's short dark hair and traced the pointy ears Jim found so enchanting.

"It is not logical, But I have always and will always love you, Jim," Spock said for once he did not bother to hide the emotion in his voice or the tears in his eyes.

Jim touched Spock's tears with his finger tips and put the salty water to his lips.

"I…love you too," Jim said amazed with himself, he had never said the words before and meant them.


End file.
